For who we love
by Tokittoki
Summary: After barely escaping Shiki's blade, only one question remains: how many will be able to survive? [KeisukexAkira, hints of MotomixRin] Warnings: MA, gore and smut.


Soundtrack: Rin' - eternal

* * *

**For who we love**

Red.

Everything around him was tainted with crimson.

A head, previously smashed against the wall, was dropped far away from its body. Droplets of sprayed blood mixed with skin and grey.

His face was utterly horrified, looking at his own hands, covered by the sinful texture. _He_ had caused it. All the chaos in the bar was _his_ fault.

The first time he killed.

At that time he had called it a 'debut' with a sick smile, feeling unusually proud.

Kill, murder, assassin, finish, annihilate, wipe out. All synonyms of what he committed.

Before, he adored watching those faces agonising in pain. The essence of life leaving those bodies behind. Aaah… it had been _delicious_! He had finally achieved what Akira told him about, strength, the ability to fend for himself without the need of his best-friend protecting him.

But, at that time he wasn't himself; line had taken over him, over his thoughts and actions, his body. He remembered that, before closing his eyes and letting himself dissolve into the darkness, he wished a single prayer, seeing Akira smile. He didn't want to torment the boy or cause him trouble. He was tired of being a bother to him, instead he wanted to be his right arm, a shield in case he needed.

And now he was trapped between what he did and the grief for doing it. Somewhere along his extermination journey he had lost count of how many died under his sanguinary hands.

All he had now surrounding him was blood, its sickening smell and, of course, the corpses.

His ears captured steady steps descending the stairway as a shadow increased on the wall. Blue overalls showed together with a white t-shirt. All stained by red. A pair of mad eyes and a devious smirk pointed at him.

"'S up, Keisuke?" A creepily calm voice uttered.

"What?!" That guy was him but his aura was the opposite of his. That only meant one thing: the guy in front of him wasn't Keisuke but Kurosuke. However… the latter was him when on line so... how was he standing right before him now?

"So? Tell me d'ya like the work I've done here? …Or should I say… _you_."

Keisuke looked around again. Kurosuke was right, they, _he_ had done it.

"Gorgeous huh?" He broke in a wholehearted laugh, "They're so many…!" Stopping near one of the bodies, he squatted. "I'm starved. Wanna eat?" His beam, never leaving his face turned down as he took an eyeball off its place, throwing it inside his mouth as if a treat. Keisuke, cemented on the ground, sensed an agonising sickness rising up his stomach. "Stop it, Kurosuke!" He managed to say, covering his mouth so he wouldn't barf.

"What." Brown eyes lifted, increasing as time passed, "yanno what? You're too naïve and you're a sissy, that's why Akira hates us." Bloodied hands reached the sane boy, digging a finger on his chest. "He always did, even back in the orphanage we were a bother."

The sane boy looked down, staring at his feet for a while, "No, you're wrong."

"Am I…?" Kurosuke suddenly clasped his hands on the other's shirt, pushing him against a nearby wall rather aggressively. "**Who the fuck are ya foolin'?!**Hethinks we're nothing."

"**No!**"

"No… **No?****!**" He shouted against his ear, the grip tightened as one hand reached Keisuke's neck. "What a piece of shit you are. Yanno what they do with the weak, don't 'cha?" Keisuke's desperate hands flew to his neck as the other pair begun strangling it, "G-guh…! Stop it!"

"But I like ya so I guess I'll give ya a reward." The boy smirked, adding strength to his fingers. The other began losing air faster, his breathing became desperate, "Sto-p K-kurosu…ke." As he begged his attacker for life, his foot shot up between his legs. Unfortunately he didn't seem to harm the guy who only tightened his hands around his neck.

"Or maybe I should take your guts or…your brain off? Ya'd die just like Akira, isn't it great?" A tint of innocence in his tone, his eyes smiled brightly.

"No… that…can't-be," his throat weakly struggled.

"It can't? Look at this. Does it bring back memories?" Kurosuke's hands battled inside his overalls for a bit, taking a tag off.

A jack, just like Akira's.

The boy's eyes teared up, "Akira…" the brunet sniffled, "No, Akira…"

"And you're next," Kurosuke sneered, digging his fingers in his throat, ripping it. Blood splattered everywhere as his victim shrieked in pain.

"**No!**"

He suddenly sat up.

No blood, no Kurosuke, no bar. It had been a nightmare_.__Only a nightmare…_he tried to calm down and breathe properly.

"Keisuke, can't you be quiet for once?"

Glancing to his side, he noticed Akira's presence. Fortunately he was still alive, unlike in his dream. Opening his blue eyes, the grey haired boy frowned, the back of his mind telling him that there was a possibility of his childhood friend actually having a bad dream.

"…I'm sorry, I… had a nightmare," hazel irises set down, quickly shooting up when a familiar hand reached his hair.

"It's alright now. That Keisuke doesn't exist anymore."

"But _I am_ that Keisuke."

"…"

"At that time, when you told me that killing wasn't a game, I knew it wasn't but finally realised…how it feels like, the grief and the pain." Akira nodded, not revealing a word, the other continued, "I guess I fully get how precious and fragile life is."

"Yeah," his eyes averted from hazel ones.

"Keisuke, Akira. You awake?" A cheery voice asked, his owner turning his face to look through the glass separating them.

"Yeah," the brunet replied.

"Good! Ossan here 's gonna sleep for a bit while I drive."

"We're gonna stop just to switch places, one of you has to jump over here to keep Rin-chan awake."

"Hey! What the heck was the 'chan' for?" He protested, not quite enjoying the mockery.

"Nothing, nothing," The heavy smoker replied, a small vestige of a smile forming on his lips.

Soon after finding a safe site to shift places, Rin called his fellow brunet to sit next to him. After all, with someone like Keisuke around no one would be able to fall asleep.

"So pup, what'cha gonna do when you get home?"

"Me? I dunno," his eyes darted to the rear-view mirror, grasping sight of a closed eyed Akira, "Maybe I'll solve pendent issues."

"You?" The cheerful blond laughed, "With who?"

"With someone… important to me."

Glancing to where Keisuke had his eyes on, a knowing beam formed, "Yeah… guess I have too," his azure orbs turned to the man beside Akira.

On the other side of the glass, the grey-haired boy allowed himself to escape his worries for a bit and muse on what his childhood friend had just said. Was he in love with someone? But he wasn't surrounded by any girls so…

Was it a guy?

However, where they lived there wasn't any guy that he used to hang out with aside himself. So, did he like Rin or Ossan?

Could men love each other like they love women?

He didn't know and it wasn't like he had something to do with Keisuke's business anyway.

If that didn't concern him then why did he feel a pang of pain in his chest when he thought about it? Apparently seeing his friend almost die twice in front of him awakened something inside. He knew he wanted Keisuke by his side and return safely but was it just that?

His mind rewound to the past, to when he went to Toshima, finding Keisuke who had followed him and later Rin. Motomi, the bar, line… He had been there for days but they felt like years. Damn, they had had quite a busy time there. And now they were trying to save their asses, escaping the inferno called Toshima and the civil war that had just begun.

They wouldn't rest despite the restlessness they already had been through. Stopping the van and having a break could mean death in a second's fragment.

The same fragment that had saved Keisuke from Shiki's katana. When Rin's daggers prevented his half-brother's weapon from killing his fellow brunet. Nevertheless, the damned katana was able to pierce Keisuke quite deeply in the arm. Fortunately Motomi was very skilled in medical treatment and was able to take care of the wounded boy.

If it wasn't for that 'lost puppy's' help, he probably had been killed mercilessly, Akira was well aware of it.

"Rin, I'll drive from now on, you seem really tired. …Don't make that face! I'm not as clumsy on the road," a timid voice laughed.

"What 'bout your wound?"

"It's okay, I can drive."

"Alright, you're up! Akira! Get your butt off there and lemme relax for a bit."

Said boy nodded and soon they stopped the vehicle, yet a few instants were enough for the van to be surrounded; apparently by people who only wanted to escape from Toshima.

The problem resided on their methods thought: they wanted to take the vehicle by force.

"Seems we've got company," Rin, looking at the several men, pulled his daggers and changed into a combat pose. His azure eyes metamorphosed into a threatening glare. "And I thought I was startin' to miss the taste of my victims' blood…" he smirked darkly, half-lidding his eyes.

Meanwhile Motomi's gun aimed at the offenders, the front doors opened, showing the other two.

"We'll see _who're_gonna be the victims and they ain't gonna be us," the man closer to them, probably the leader of the gang, countered, his fiery eyes matching his rude red hair.

"It's too soon to laugh, fellah," the ex-mercenary warned, taking the safety off.

"I know! What if I stick these beauties in your mouth and slash your head in two?" The blond suggested, titling his head, his words outlined by pure innocence.

"Keisuke, take the van to somewhere safe," Akira, behind the other two, demanded the boy beside him.

"But, Akira!"

Sharpness filled the blue eyes, that wasn't time for joking. "Fuck, just go! You're wounded and the van is the fastest way we have to get there."

Keisuke nodded, his eyes glued on his feet, Akira was right but- "I want to help in the fight, Akira!"

"I don't want you to." The brunet grimaced, hearing his friend's words, lowering his head even more. Did he really care for his feelings in the end? "I don't want you to get killed, Keisuke." Hazel eyes peeked at his crush from his bangs, capturing a barely visible smile. "You said you wanted us to return safely, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" His lips grinned as brightly as they could.

"Then go to a safe place, we'll meet you there."

Keisuke jumped on again, pressing the accelerator as hard as he could so nobody would hinder or chase him. As for the remaining three, they soon engaged on a tough fight. Seemingly one of the five shadows was under line.

"And off I go!" Rin exclaimed exuberantly, jumping in mid-air, piercing his opponents' legs. They retrieved only to try stabbing the petit with their knives. No use, Motomi's bullets, once he found an open space from the fight against the two men that had approached him, found their way to them, sliding against their skin. "Wow Ossan, didn't know your skills were so up-to-date."

"There's a whole lot of stuff you don't know about me." The older man replied, after annihilating one of his enemies. His hands and feet never found any rest though as the group's leader approached him anew. He shot a bullet once he found a good opportunity but failed, his opponent shoved the gun away.

The fight between the shortest male against the other two was pretty balanced; the three were wounded by their sharp weapons but retreating was not an option. Rin only managed to fight against the two herculean men due to his agility and experience in Toshima and Blaster. "Now now… this was really entertaining but I'm getting bored." The men surrounding him never knew what happened, the last thing they saw was a flying blond in their direction, his daggers aimed at them. Once he finished off his opponents wisely, he looked around, finding Akira in a hard situation.

"**Guh!**"

"Akira, you okay?" The brunet asked, worried.

"Yeah." Forgetting about his stabbed arm, Lost proceeded. Dealing with someone who took line sure was hard, the man's strength and moves were great, superior to his. If he never fought before, he'd never be able to endure the situation he was facing now. Yet, that wasn't all, as he searched an open space to attack, his mind remembered Keisuke.

The first, and last, time they tussled he had found how hard it was. Not the fact he was dealing with someone who had taken the drug but how difficult it was to fight against someone so dear. On one hand, he had to defend himself, on the other he couldn't harm him. Keisuke was serious, he had seen it in his eyes but he also found coldness, hatred... the complete opposite of the usual warm and safe brown eyes.

"**Akira, focus!**" Rin shouted, protecting the grey-haired male from another piercing blow.

"Heh, you're a good piece of work." Motomi grinned to the man hovering over him, "Too bad for you I don't like to waste my energies." The offender grinned as he punched the older male, damaging his face. Motomi tried focusing on recovering his gun while bearing the pain and leaned his weapon on the other's stomach. Surprised, the man above him stopped briefly only to hear the deaf sound of metal piercing his insides, finding a way through his back. "Sheesh, should've killed you when you were on the bottom." He commented, lifting the dead weight.

Near Motomi and the re d-haired guy, Akira and Rin exchanged blows against their aggressor. Something was off with the lone boy though... he couldn't stop thinking about Keisuke. Was he alright? Did the driving damage his wound deeper? What if someone caught him? What if something bad happened to him? He was almost killed twice…

He had to hurry up to make sure that clumsy idiot was still alive.

What the…

Why in the world was he _that_ stressed?

Sure, his childhood friend was the one that followed him in the first place…

…but…

Just by thinking he was nearly murdered…that he almost lost…

…his most treasured person.

His fears agonised him.

Throughout those years he didn't care about anyone. Life was just a mean to death, nothing special about it. However, that changed when he was confronted with his first taste of loss.

Keisuke.

Keisuke had changed his mind.

"Akira!"

Someone had called him? His pocket. Right, he still had a walkie-talkie with him.

"Akira! Are you listening?"

"Kei…suke?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You have a walkie-talkie?"

"Yeah, I found one here."

_Damn, how idiotic can this guy get?_ He thought meanwhile they continued fighting the stronger man.

"Tell me where you are then turn off that thing. And don't contact me again," he commanded, defending himself from a swift kick and fighting back determinedly.

"But-"

"Do it."

Seriously.

As the brunet explained briefly, much to the other's effort, his location, all finished their opponents, leaving the bodies on the cold floor.

"Did he use the walkie-talkie?" Motomi inquired, followed by the blond's suggestion, "Can I kill him?"

"No, I'll have that honour," the blaster champion bluntly said as they made their way through the dark city, better, what remained of it. Bodies and wreckage were all that were left. The troops were still 'disinfecting' the place though but some were already on their way to Nikkoren. They had to be careful not to be found by anyone.

Once they caught sight of a black van, they ran in that direction. Keisuke, happy as he was to find everyone was safe, almost jumped from his seat, meeting the trio in a frantic rush. On the way he found something unexpected, a fist clashing against his face.

"Ow! What was that for, Akira?"

"Idiot! Don't you know anyone can detect our position through these?" The blue eyed boy rose his voice to emphasise his friend's mistake, "Someone can find us!"

"Oh no…" The brunet's head darted everywhere, beholding if someone chased them, "Sorry."

"I thought I told you to stop apologising so much…" Akira sighed, exasperated.

"So-whoops!" Taking a hand to his mouth, Keisuke tried preventing his words from flowing.

"Really, Keisuke!" Rin past by him, ruffling his messy hair before jumping inside the vehicle, "I'm gonna sleep or a bit, Akira, could you join the pup?"

"I guess."

Keisuke smiled inwardly and blushed when Rin sent him a 'go ahead' wink. He really was a good friend, it's a shame they never met before…it didn't matter. They were all together now and relatively fine.

"…What… do you think that happened to the II Re?"

"The II Re?"

"Yeah." The brunet affirmed, not withdrawing his eyes from the road.

"I don't know… he was fighting against Nicole before we left."

"It's unbelievable… who would've thought that guy's blood is the main source of…" His voice trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say that name. What caused so much harm to everyone, what made him kill those people. He never thought that drug could ever have such a terrible effect. Experiencing the adrenaline running through his veins was great at first but he soon was driven to have more of it inside his organism. More strength, more cruelty, more dying faces…

In the end…

Who had done it?

Did he want to murder all those people?

Or was it because of Line?

Akira's words however cut his thoughts off, "In the end…I guess I discovered a little more about myself."

"Are you glad?"

"It's a part of who I am."

Both fell in silence for a while but not enough for Akira feel relieved, his fellow had his mind set on not keeping quiet.

"Hey…Akira…"

"What."

"T-thanks for saving me."

"I also owe you one. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably end up sliced to the bones," Akira looked away into the dark outside but returned quickly to the boy once he felt a tanned hand reaching his.

"I-I just couldn't stand t-there without d-doing nothing now, cou-could I?" his, unusually heavy, voice stuttered, emitting a low chuckle at the end. His childhood friend's face flashed, meeting his pale features. Keisuke was blushing. Why?

Didn't matter.

"Just a couple of meters and we'll be in the tunnel Motomi-san talked about," Akira informed.

"We'll have to go by foot from there." Rin suddenly voiced, scaring the driver who barely jumped.

"D-don't scare people like that!"

"Haha! Sorry 'bout that."

They reached the tunnel not too long after and hid the van behind trees and shrubbery. Making sure no one would see it, they moved on, facing the deep darkness enveloping them.

Something grey called out their attention, most likely it was the cavern they were searching for. They looked at each other, deciding on continuing that way.

"It's better if we walk ahead, if something happens, you two run."

"O-okay," Keisuke agreed to the older man's order.

"Wait here for a while. When you get in, go straight ahead. No detours."

"Right."

They leaned against the grey rock, waiting for their time to come.

Neither really knew what to say.

Keisuke was consumed by his grief, wondering about how the ones he killed would continue their journey if he hadn't…. done what he did.

As for Akira, he was rewinding their time in Toshima.

"It's time to go," Akira muttered, pushing himself off the wall supporting his back.

"Wait!" the other male snapped out of his musing, swiftly catching up with the other's fast pace.

"I-it's getting really dark in here," Keisuke said after a while, forcing himself to speak. He never was quiet around Akira yet his troubled mind kept nipping him to the point that he felt he'd go crazy if he didn't open his mouth.

"Are you afraid?"

"Not really, I'm fine… H-hey, Ak-akira…. Uum… what-what about we… aaaa… h-hold hands? 'Cause it's really dark and we-we might g-get lost on our way!" he frantically gesticulated, becoming red as a tomato while he took Akira's hand on his.

"_Keisuke_, don't be so loud!"

"A-ah! S-sorry… You probably won't want me to hold your hand then too-" He loosened his grip however, when he was leaving the grey-haired male's hand, the other clasped it firmly, "It's okay." His usually pale cheeks flushed too, though he never noticed.

His hand was a bit cold comparing to Keisuke's. Having their hands entwined like that strangely felt pleasant, he could almost say…no. He could say it was like he felt safer just by having his friend holding his hand securely. A warm feeling crept up his heart as they continued walking.

"When we g-get home… I-I mean… to Nikkoren…. A-are you joi-joining Blaster?"

Akira paused to think. Did he want to? After all they had been through, after all they saw. He almost lost important people to him because of fighting.

He had to admit that battling against other people had acquired a whole new meaning.

Back then, when he fought in the championship, he did it as a means of entertainment, to get through his boring days. He never really felt pleased by winning.

It was just that.

A means.

He was aware fighting wasn't a game but in Toshima, where he clashed to survive and keep his friends close, it held a deeper meaning. "I'm done fighting."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm tired."

"What will you do to pass your free time then?"

"I don't know… maybe I'll study or find a job somewhere."

"I'm glad…" Keisuke whispered to himself. Finally Akira wouldn't put himself in danger anymore.

His friend had always been really _really_ strong, much more than he was, nonetheless he couldn't help but feel his chest clench anxiously when Akira jumped to the arena.

_Every single time_ he did.

Maybe he was stupid for thinking that way but who wouldn't? Who wouldn't worry? Everything he ever wanted was for him to be safe and then run to his side, babbling on how awesome he was.

And that was true, it still was true.

On his eyes, the shorter male would be a model until the end of times.

"D-do you think…M-mo-tomi-san and Rin are… holding hands too?"

"Huh?" Why would Keisuke ask something like that?

"N-nothing, it-it's nothing," the brunet quickly shoved it off.

Akira looked to his left for a second, scrutinising the boy beside him. He could barely see his face, only a few traits, even though his eyes were used to the darkness by now. He seemed serious, probably because he was focusing on the way out?

…No, that wasn't it.

The moment that though run by his mind, Akira's eyes detected light, a dim one, meters ahead.

Their exit.

"Guess that's the end."

"Yeah."

Should they part now? Should he release the shorter male's hand? But he didn't want to. Keisuke didn't want the warm and fuzzy feeling he had just by holding that familiar hand to leave… But then the bleach hand moved and distanced from the pleading one.

"Keisuke, Akira. Anyone followed you?" Rin asked, waving his hand to his friends now nearing them.

"No," the brown haired boy shook his head.

"Good," Ossan commented.

"We're in Nikkoren now?" A pair of hazel eyes looked around as if trying to recognise something, though, he never had been there.

"Just a while more and we'll be," a weak orange light shone as Motomi smoke eagerly, he had been smoking more heavily those days out of anxiety. The civil war wasn't something pleasant to hear about when they had just faced the third division.

"From now on it's safer, I guess, the dangerous part was a while ago but don't let your guards down just yet," the experienced blond advised.

"It'll be morning in a couple of hours, how about we find a place to rest?"

"Keisuke's right. Maybe we can find an abandoned place close by," dragging Akira and Keisuke like when they first met, Rin led the group, wary of what surrounded them.

When they least expected it, a house winked at them. Motomi walked in first, soundless, and checked the place in order to verify its emptiness.

They breathed, feeling slightly relieved, and sat in the midst of the messy pieces of wood, scattered all around them. There wasn't any bed or anything the least bit comfortable so they'd be forced to sleep either on the floor or leaning on a wall.

Apparently no one lived there for a long time. There was almost no furniture except the wooden pieces.

"I'm gonna sleep for a bit, see ya in a while," Rin walked to a corner, sliding against the wall.

"I'll stay awake, I'm not really sleepy," Akira informed the remaining two as he sat down.

"Alright then."

"Akira, are you sure?"

"Yes," the smaller boy assured his childhood friend.

The night was slowly giving way to the daylight, Akira brushed his eyes lazily. Seeing them all asleep turned his eyelids heavier as minutes passed by. His dense thoughts about Keisuke transformed into a dream.

Or into his worst nightmare.

A rough voice called him, bringing him to a cloudy cliff. Suddenly, thunder stroke between the clouds, electrifying the night. Keisuke's face showed, standing on the cliff's end. His voice called Akira, his tone shrieked between madness and sweetness. Akira frowned, apprehensive.

"I'm no good for you, for anyone," he beamed sadly, soon changing his features to shades of anger, "**Akiraaaa! Even after I die, you won't rest! I'll torment you until the end of you days. I'm gonna kill ya, I'm gonna torture ya 'till you go mad. Akiraa… you'll die slowly. Very slowly….**"

"**Keisuke!**"

"I can't take this anymore, Akira. It's too much, all I caused you was pain. At least, if I die you'll be happier," tears rolled down his smiling face, his muscles forming an easy way for the upcoming droplets to slide.

What was he…

"**Keisuke, don't do that!**"

"Why? Because you wanna torture me even more? I'll be the one who tortures you from now on. Remember that."

"Don't do that, I-," his hand tried reaching the male before him but he was just too far from his reach.

"Akira, I…" his lips continued moving, forming incomprehensible words. He tried listening but not a sound reached his ears, suddenly deaf. The moment after Keisuke stopped, he jumped to the unknown, spreading his arms as if he could fly.

But he collapsed.

"**Keisuke****!**"

Mortified orbs searched around for a certain brunet, releasing a relieved breath when grasping Keisuke leaning against the wall before him.

All of that had been a dream.

However he still felt agitated. With the urge of recovering his breath, Akira stood up but when he turned to the doorway, a voice followed him.

"Akira, where are you going?" a brown eye opened tiredly.

"Kitchen. Go back to sleep."

"No, I… I can't sleep either…" he rubbed his eyes, "Can I go with you?"

Akira continued walking, not saying a word while the other pushed himself up.

That division was almost no different from the others. They could only tell that site was the kitchen by the old stove standing beside what seemed a kitchen worktop. The rest was merely a wooden crumpled mess.

The night peeked inside for they couldn't see much apart from the confusion and broken counters. Two sapphires kept aiming to the wrecked window as he walked, touching the windowsill.

The moon was full.

"Hey, Akira…" he broke the silence, insecure, "a while ago… were you having a nightmare?"

His body turned, seemingly calm, facing a worried Keisuke.

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"I dreamed you died," his eyes met surprised brown orbs.

"Oh…"

They looked away, Keisuke tried to find words to fill the quietness that had fallen between them anew. What could he say? How could he comfort his friend? Did he need to be consoled at all?

"It's alright now…I-I'm alive. I'll never leave you! U-unless, t-that is… is if you want me to."

"How can you guarantee that?" He almost died twice in a couple of days, how could he say such a thing so surely?

"I-I just… I just…!" The taller boy touched his crush's shoulder and, feeling a sudden blast of courage, ended up wrapping his arms around the other. "Please, trust me… I never lied to you."

Wait. Since when did they become like that?

Since when did he embrace Akira and why wasn't he shoving him away?

"That's not the point," the bleached hands pushed the other male far enough to behold his face.

"A-ah! Sorry! I-you-the hug!" He struggled but the grey-haired male kept him in place.

"That's not the point," Akira insisted, "How can you say you'll always be here? How can you be sure no one takes your life?" _And away from me, _his mind completed.

Keisuke hesitated, facing those beautiful eyes again, "I… just know," he quietly voiced, trying to take his hands off the other but he hindered him anew. "You… don't mind the hug?"

It was odd at least but, "No."

The embrace became tighter as a certain brunet saw in that simple answer a signal. Maybe… this was the right time. No one was there but the two of them. Keisuke had tried confessing to his crush before but either he didn't have the guts or was interrupted. He breathed "Akira", obtaining the latter's attention.

Once their eyes connected, he continued messily, "I-I wanted to….say this be-before but… um… I never…What-what is…- ..is that… I-I love you." His hands furiously held the other's face as he swiftly joint his lips with Akira's. He was relatively inexperienced and clumsy, even though he made out with a girl before, yet the feeling was there.

As for Akira, he suddenly didn't know what to do with all that. His mind became blurry on the instant he heard those slurred words followed by an unfamiliar heat pressing against him. On top of that, Keisuke was still kissing him.

His hands instinctively touched the taller male's shoulders, what should he do?

It wasn't like that was unpleasant…but awkward.

He had never given it a thought before. He never did but… Did he like Keisuke?

His thoughts looped like a wild roller-coaster, too confusing and fast. He pushed the bronzed boy away.

"W-was it bad?" Red tint sketched a shy face.

"…No."

"Can…can I do it again?"

Now Keisuke was the surprised one. Standing on his tiptoes, Akira had held his arms and, as if chasing his lips, kissed his friend.

Sweet adoring pecks evolved to savage smooches. They battled, swirling their tongues over and over, looking for something. Something deeper.

Akira, who was experiencing his first kisses, still was uncertain of what to do yet determined to find his answers.

His friend's tongue intruded in his cave, craving to taste Akira's flavour a little more. Slipping in with slightly meek movements, Keisuke gained confidence and growing desperation as they prevailed entangled. He rubbed his rosy muscle against his crush's teeth. Each time a small noise dropped from that beautiful mouth, his heart pumped faster, joyful. Akira wasn't rejecting him despite his confession, and he continued to kiss him afterwards.

His temperature increased while his mind wandered between those kisses and forbidden lands. And so, a tanned hand slipped down, to the grey-haired male's cheek, giving it a good pair of feels.

Not expecting that touch, Akira broke the embrace, stepping back.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Akira…" he apologised, I-I just-you see…"

That guilty look didn't fit him. The shorter boy asked himself if he was too rigid. No, he did the right thing.

"I got carried away….b-but, just now, I have this weird urge…"

Keisuke's feet impelled him forward, his hand touched Akira's face in a loving way. Anxious, the boy shifted back. "Akira…" the brunet asked earnestly, taking a few strands off a bleach ear. "Let me… make love with you…" Keisuke's hoarse voice pleaded, followed by a kiss on his neck.

"But guys-"

"I know that this is weird and probably disgusting but…it doesn't matter as long as I love you… and you me," he uttered, uncertain.

What if Akira didn't love him?

Maybe all he had done until then was enduring his kisses.

…Yet… that sounded out of character. Then…

What should he do now? It would be so painful if his love wasn't requited…

A hand grasped Keisuke's, giving it a light squeeze, "I need my answers, do what you want with me."

"Thank you," he whispered into his ear, "I'm going to make you love me as much as I love you, Akira." When the shorter boy glared at him, Keisuke blushed madly, realising he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Don't take it for granted though," Akira said, using his arms and legs to round the brunet's neck and torso. The latter pinned him against the wall as he gifted the sapphire-eyed boy with scorching kisses, changing his smooching route after a while. "I like you's" and "I love you's" came in what seemed to be a dizzy torrent.

Keisuke had been bottling up his feelings for his crush for so long that he couldn't refrain himself from saying those words ever so often. Now that he had a chance to show Akira that he was the one, he wanted all his love to be conveyed, he wanted to give his whole self to him.

Even if it was just once.

Yet, this wasn't the time to think about what could happen next, he finally had Akira in his arms!

He always had dreamt of this.

The moment he'd touch him.

Open his jacket.

Take his shirt off afterwards

…And then… stare at his beauty.

"What are you looking at? Don't stare so much." Akira protested. Being under those brown eyes felt truly awkward.

"Sorry," he apologised as he laid his friend down, using his jacket as a mean of comfort. Suddenly an idea popped, he took his hand, previously on Akira's cheek, down to pinch a hardening nipple.

"Ah! K-Keisuke..! Stop-it!" His hands struggled against the boy above him. When the brunet sat, still on top of Akira, his eyes gave him a studying stare. "You don't want to…?" However, Akira looked like he wasn't suffering. Surprised, yes, but not in pain.

He returned down, kissing his neck and jaw, later enclosing the distance between his fingers and the grey-haired male's rosy bud.

"No! It's…", Akira never finished what he wanted to say, Keisuke's assault on his mouth and the constant toying with his hard tips left him wordless. Back, forth, around and down, his fingers pressed on those two tips, harassing them mercilessly.

"I won't hurt you, okay?"

How much of an idiot could that guy be? It wasn't that he was afraid it'd hurt however, right now, that wasn't his concern. The grey-haired male was hopelessly embarrassed to be touched in such a way. He didn't mind it but…

If only his mind wasn't so cloudy…

If possible, it turned cloudier as a foreign tongue descended to his belly button to fool around. He struggled hard to keep his lips tightly pressed, yet, pleased whimpers escaped. He took his hands to Keisuke's hair, telling him to stop in a soundless plead.

Did he really wanted him to?

Heck.

"Keisuke…" a pair of hazel eyes, cloudy eyes, stared at him. Akira sat up while the other merely stood there, wondering if his lover wanted to stop.

Keisuke's eyes widened as smile curved his lips.

White hands crawled under his clothes, stopping to feel a surprisingly flat and tanned stomach, stripping Keisuke a while after.

"Please…touch me here…" a calloused hand pointed to a pair of rose tips, groaning when Akira caressed them with rough tenderness. "…Akira…"

When he looked down, Akira wondered where his clothes went as he was completely naked. Something else yanked those thoughts away as a rather appealing part stood near his own bare member.

Filled with innocent curiosity, he urged his friend to get off him and seat.

"Akira?" The brunet asked, titling his head confusedly.

"I want to know," his fingertips meekly touched Keisuke's still increasing crotch, "how it feels like." The worker blushed at this, responding into the mouth enclosed on his. "I…I'm so happy…" the taller male beamed, engaging with his crush in a new waltz of flavour anew.

"Moron." Lost voiced as he travelled down to give his friend a good lick, sending him to heavens.

He had an interesting flavour and texture.

Akira had never thought of these indecencies before. It just never occurred to him and it was frightening.

Was he doing things right?

Were these thoughts pieces of insanity?

He had only been in Toshima for some days but…did the time he spent there made him loopy? Nevertheless he decided not letting Keisuke know of his anxieties. He was just too proud to admit such a thing.

Suddenly a new flavour joined the others Akira already had tasted. A saltier substance.

A hand entwined with his hair as the seated male gulped, releasing desperate moans towards the ceiling. The instant Akira licked his balls, his hair was violently pulled.

Still feeling the remains of pain, the shorter male continued, pumping Keisuke's hardening member, uncovering an increasingly odd sensation between his own legs.

"So-good…" a pair of heady lips slurred, "A-a-kira 's that really o-okay-**hn!**" He whined under a sudden squeeze.

"I said it's alright already," a pair of blue eyes scolded, always looking between Keisuke's sprawled legs.

"A-Akira."

"What is it now?"

"Could you look at me while you…"

"No way."

"Please, Akira. I want to see your face while you…do this…" he reached for his precious person, kissing his lips smoothly, frowning upon his own taste of pre-cum, "Please."

"You really…" his fingers surrounded Keisuke once more, his face contorting just by staring at the brunet's face engulfed by unknown pleasure. _Does it feel good?_ He wanted to ask but the thought of actually doing it remained forbidden. He'd never ask such a thing.

"Ha-have you…ever touched yourself there?" The boy asked between moans.

"Keisuke! What are you-"

"I want to convey you how-how good this is… Du-ring the last years… I-I couldn't help but to to-touch myself when I was alone, thinking of you…"

Keisuke lifted Akira's face, kissing him deeply before positioning them anew. Turned face to face, legs entwined, they began pumping each other. Akira found it truly strange when Keisuke surrounded his shaft. On one hand it felt good but on the other it was terrifying.

Keisuke was pleased to the bone. Finding his lover was hard when his hand reached him, feeling the accumulating pleasure caused by the one he loved so much and being able to give him everything that he felt…was almost hallucinating.

"How does it feel like?"

He tried quieting his breathing and reflect better, "Weird but good."

"I'm glad," he smiled against the grey-haired male's neck.

Until then, even then. All Keisuke was worried about was him. The thought overwhelmed Akira. His friend, now lover, cared more about his pleasure than his own.

How selfless.

But, at the same time, Akira wished he'd be more selfish. He had been strong, always, yet just now he craved to be beneath him, be engulfed by him, his scent and skin. He craved for Keisuke to sweep him away, to find all his weaknesses and possess him.

How he ever fell on those thoughts would ever be a mystery that, right now, he didn't care about.

As if reading his desires, two fingers intruded in his mouth. He sucked them instinctively, soaking them with saliva. Keisuke looked at him and smiled. That was the moment the shorter boy realised he was producing odd sounds, taking those fingers off his pit, "Enough."

The bronzed male groaned, listening attentively to the melody his lover produced under his fingers, curled around Akira's shaft, mixing fluids to create a somewhat good lube.

His opening was small, Keisuke was well aware, and stretching it would mean a lot of pain. Pain he didn't wish to the one he loved the most yet he'd have to do it… "Akira…" he kissed his lips, wishing he wouldn't hate him for what was about to happen.

Laying him down, Keisuke focused on the other's legs, placing delicate little smooches on them.

"Stop it," Akira countered again. He was reaching his peak and all his body demanded now was release.

"…Akira?"

Right, Keisuke didn't know what was on his mind. His arms raised himself a little, standing on his elbows, "Be fast."

"Fast?"

"Damn, can't you get a thing?"

His brows furrowed sadly, Akira could tell he was depreciating himself again, "I…" the brunet begun, the other released a frustrated sigh, "I want to come so be fast." Short words, Akira's words, electrified his senses even more. Even so, he had to prepare him first.

"A-ah! That! I have to prepare you."

Preparation?

Did that need preparation?

Did boys prepare girls too? Or was it just a guys' thing?

How did his lover know these things?

"How do you… know this needs preparation?" His breathing hitched at a tight squeeze.

"I figured. I'm going to put one in, okay?"

_One? One what?_

Akira didn't counter, waiting anxiously for whatever happened next.

The moment Keisuke's index stopped brushing against his entrance and slid in, shame engulfed him. What on earth was he doing to him!? But then his thoughts gave place to a piercing pain. Keisuke's middle finger was trying to find a small space to intrude further inside Akira's tight opening.

Those fingers felt weird, turning, swirling, slithering in and out of him.

"Akira.", the brunet groaned, "I'm going in. I'm sorry, I can't hold on anymore."

The grey-haired male, fearful, closed his eyes. He opened his mouth, tried to speak. Yet, a pair of lips enclosed on his, pecking the huge wrinkle between his eyebrows after.

"It'll be alright."

He slowly beheld two cloudy, lustful eyes close to his. Keisuke's. He too was frowning, lips parted. Whereas he kissed Akira, surrounding his torso with his arm, he brought his shaft closer and nearer to his lover's pit, rubbing the tip against the virgin hole. The brunet's moans, aroused by the filthy contact, rose as the other begun pulling too.

However the wave of pleasure and want soon metamorphosed into fear anew as Akira felt his entrance stretch painfully. His nails clung to Keisuke's arms, barely drawing blood.

"It'll be alright, it's okay," the brunet gasped, divided between the pain he was feeling and the wish to be gentle with his lover.

Bending towards his childhood friend, Akira devoured his lips acutely, angry as a wolf, trying to throw the pain away. His bleached hands wanted to caress the one hovering over him yet the grey-haired boy was engulfed in such a pain that his mind wouldn't allow him to.

"You said… this wouldn't-hurt!" He gasped.

"'M sorry," Keisuke smiled apologetically against his neck, planting soft kisses on his shoulder. "A-Akira, I really can't hold-", he moaned, suddenly filling his lover, Akira held a scream, his eyes cried as red liquid begun flowing from Keisuke's back.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Ho-hold a little, don't move!" Akira pleaded, opening his sapphires, staring to a deeply concerned face. He thumbed the worker's cheek, "I thought I told you not to apologise."

"But I hurt you…"

That pained face, he didn't want to see it. Not now, not ever, "I'll be alright."

"I'm s- thank you. I've always, _always_ wanted to be like this. So much I can't believe I'm here with you. I just hope… I won't wake up."

"You're not dreaming."

"I'm not?"

The smaller boy joint his lips with the other, it was all so overwhelming.

…Keisuke.

Keisuke was all around him, all his senses acknowledged him of it: the taste of his mouth, his lingering fragrance, his body wrapping him tightly, his lustful sweet eyes and small delighted whimpers. In the midst of those sensations he realised he didn't want this to be their last time, he never wanted to lose sight of him anew, much less let him go.

Funny how it took him so long to realise the simple fact he loved him, more than anything or anyone else.

"You did it," he breathed against his dearest's neck, holding his shoulders tighter. Keisuke just stared at him, not understanding what he meant. "You made me love you." The dark eyes widened, gaining a vivid glow, "Th-then!" he started, Akira nodded, smiling sincerely, "I love you, Keisuke."

On that moment he felt on top of the world, the happiest man on Earth. Finally, after years and years, he had the one he treasured the most all to himself. He leaned down to fill Akira with everything he felt: an intense mixture of warm feelings.

"I love you too much," the brunet smiled against the white chest, Akira took one hand to caress his hair, beaming noticeably as he did. "C-can I move now? I really can't-" Sensing a light squeeze on his shoulders the worker glanced at Akira's face to confirm his answer.

He removed his member only to slam it back in, "Whoops, sorry." But how could he be slower? His mind was so fuzzy, he was so excited… How was he supposed to be gentler? He scolded himself as he thrust again, slower. "F-feels so good inside you."

"Shut up."

His steady movements metamorphosed in frantic sticky sounds. Keisuke didn't fight his grunts and occasional moans when areas of his shaft were stirred by the horny walls surrounding it. Meanwhile, Akira had shut his eyes, gritting his teeth. Seeing that, the taller male's movements decreased slightly as his lips found their way down, embracing the other pair. Akira's eyes opened only to see two fingers in front of his mouth, pushing their way into it, "Don't," Keisuke pleaded. A simple roll of eyes was his reply.

Not quite satisfied, the boy withdrawn his torso from the other's and pulled one of Akira's legs to him, kissing it softly before slamming in and out with a couple of clumsy failures in between. Showing a deeply ruddy face, Keisuke slid in again and resumed, pulling Akira to sit on his lap after.

"I'll help you," a stirred whisper flooded his ear as two hands touched his buttocks, pushing them up. Keisuke suddenly felt his arm sting badly yet he shove the pain somewhere else. Deeply flustered, Akira dug his face on his beloved's neck, wrapping his arms around him for further support.

Akira found their new position both embarrassing and arousing. They were just too close, rubbing their torsos against each other, releasing a heady smell of sweat and sex.

The hungry thrusts became stronger as if to reach a deeper inside. _More_, both thought, "harder," Akira whispered. "What?" the other looked into his beloved's eyes. "F-fuck me harder," he repeated.

"Could you say that again?"

"No."

"Please," his parted lips joint with the grey haired male's, introducing a tongue. "Tell me, I want to hear you want me."

Akira gasped when the other slowed down, "Ke-Keisuke, give me more, fill me up," he breathed, exciting Keisuke hugely. "I'll give you more than that," the worker countered.

His voice, pure and beautiful, his damp skin, his sweat drops falling onto their skin, their arousing smell. All, both loved it all. Their half-lidded eyes gazed into the matching pair happily as their never satisfied mouths sought each other anew. They were barely reaching their limit and when they did, Akira held Keisuke tighter than ever, pleading his name. The brunet quieted his lover with another smooch, squeezing his buttocks, murmuring his name affectionately after. "I shouldn't've came inside, sorry."

"I don't mind it," actually, it had felt nice. He tried to stand yet his tiredness didn't allow him to. Keisuke helpfully raised his hands to lift him and so the blaster champion rose, unbalanced.

"You look sleepy," Keisuke observed.

"I am."

"Let's rest for a while then," the worker pulled their clothes

Just when he put his shirt on he caught on Keisuke's wound, "You're bleeding again"

The other replied with a mere "oh" Akira sighed while he ripped a bit of his shirt to wrap around his wound, taking the dirty bandages off. "You're lucky the stiches are still okay."

With Keisuke's "thanks", they were out of kitchen, forgetting the mess they caused.

Once in the same division as Motomi and Rin, they let themselves slide down the wall and rest, holding each other's hands and sharing a kiss before dozing off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Awwww…. Really, Ossan, look at this! They look so cute!" Rin uttered, watching his friends.

Keisuke's arm rounded his lover as his hand held the other's. As for Akira, he rested his head on the brunet's shoulder. Both smiled in their own way. "They've done quite a mess in the kitchen," the boy laughed, secretly wishing he'd be able to be with Ossan like his friends did a while ago.

"They did." Motomi pulled a cigarette, "Le'em rest, they seem tired."

"Yeah. Say, where do we head now?" They stopped by a window, looking outside.

"We'll head south and then east. Most part of the soldiers are in Toshima, luckily we won't find many in our way."

"Hey, Ossan…"

"Mn?"

"What 'cha gonna do when we're in Nikkoren?"

"Who knows? Perhaps I'll keep working as an information dealer."

"Heh… maybe I'll continue my studies and become a professional photographer."

"Perhaps," Motomi smiled. Talking about such things in their situation almost sounded a triviality yet he knew by heart that superficiality is a word that doesn't fit the blond. He didn't quite know why but, being like this, talking like this with the petit shed a veil of peace around him. He decided to throw his cigarette away.

They stood there for a while, watching time go by: few people showed outside. The area might now be as dangerous as Toshima but surely wasn't safe.

"I never thought," he hesitated, "things would turn out like this."

"Like this?"

"Yeah… we could get killed back in Toshima but we ran and saved ourselves. I'm happy for that and all yet in the end I left stuff to do."

"What? Your brother?" The smell of tobacco invaded Rin's nostrils, making him strangely comfortable.

"Yeah, someday I'm gonna come back and get my revenge. I'm gonna get stronger and I'll be able to face him," his azure eyes shone determinedly.

"Heh, that's your business but trust me when I say this, revenge isn't going to take you far. Anyway, like I said, it's your own business."

When Rin was about to counter Keisuke broke past the doorway.

"Mornin' kid."

"You two've been pretty entertained a while ago, didn't 'cha?" Rin winked, causing the brunet to blush deeply, uttering, "I…I…. aaa… yeah. M-morning."

"If ya were gonna be that embarrassed, better not do it with someone around in the first place," with a laugh, the blond shrugged it off. "Is Akira awake too?"

"N-no… he's really tired."

"We better get going. If we don't it can be dangerous," Motomi warned.

"I'm going to wake Akira up then."

"Do it."

Seeing the boy with such an innocent and defenceless face brought his lover the need to cuddle with him for a while. He denied it though, pulling the male onto his back as he couldn't bring himself to disturb his slumber_.__He smells so good_, he thought as his hand entangled with grey strands of hair, _kinda sweet__._

"Keisuke, we've got trouble," a somewhat thin voice, Rin's, uttered, alarmed, as soon as he reached the kitchen. "Soldiers are out there."

"Oh no…" worry melded his features as he cautiously posed his lover on the floor, "Weren't they in Toshima?"

"Don't forget that _most_ of them are there, Keisuke. The scenario in Toshima is still pretty ugly, nevertheless they're moving towards Nikkoren. A friendly source from CFC told me they must restock their ammo before facing the southern army," the informer explained, "Nikkoren is fighting back better than they expected."

"We gotta find a way outta here. Maybe this house has another exit somewhere."

"Did someone notice us?"

"I don't think so, otherwise, they'd be here already."

"Rin and I found something," whispering, Motomi attracted the 'pup's attention. Seeing the unfamiliar piece of blue paper, the brunet couldn't help himself, "What is that?"

"While you were inside, we searched for somethin' helpful. This is the house's map," the blond grinned, pointing to the unfolded sheet. "Look, it's like this house has been used as a refuge before, it's full of paths," Rin observed.

"Hn?" Keisuke raised an eyebrow. How could that be?

"It has lots of tunnels drawn."

"Weird…"

"We have to take this chance, it's all we've got. It's too risky to go out when the day is so bright."

"How're we going to…-"

"The entrances are hidden by the wooden planks," Rin enlightened the other, walking nigh one. "Maybe this one will do," his eyes searched for Motomi's approval.

"It's the best option."

"Good, help me liftin' it, pup."

"Ri-right …" the boy rushed to the other side of the deal, commenting, "looks pretty heavy."

"Shut up and help, Ossan's too old for this," the blond grinned, dragging the hefty item.

"I'm still in pretty good shape you know?!"

"Says that belly you've got."

"It's hard muscle, nothing else. Let's get out of here."

Rin was the first to jump to the hole, followed by the smoker.

"What if someone's there?" Keisuke asked, peeking inside.

"We'll deal with that later, now be careful with Akira," a pair of arms stretched, preparing themselves to receive the grey-haired male.

The noise they did wasn't much yet enough to attract the attention of few soldiers.

As soon as they discovered where it came from, barged in the house. Soon finding a suspicious pit, the three also hopped.

"Shit, they're comin' after us. Move faster!" The experienced fighter commanded, "I'll guard your back."

"Rin!" Hazel eyes glimpsed back, finding a shadow amidst the darkness of that narrow tunnel.

"Just go!"

"Don't-" he insisted but the shorter male cut him off, "I'm just tellin' ya to go ahead. I won't stay behind, pup. I'm just watching your back," the cheerful blond faked a smile for he knew too well that wasn't the truth. Nonetheless, that was the only way to shut Keisuke up.

"I'll go ahead then," Motomi said and, after exchanging a knowing glance with Rin, rushed by the other brunet so he could lead the way.

Still carrying a sleeping Akira on his shoulders, the oblivious boy hoped everything would turn out fine in the end. They already had so many hardships until then… one more would be too much.

"Keisuke!" Azure irises glared at him.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Watch your step, kiddo, it's really narrow here."

"Guys, faster! They're catchin' up," urging the other three, Rin pulled his daggers. It was time for him to confront whoever was behind them. If they kept moving like this, they'd get killed for sure.

Their pace, as well as the soldiers' rose up and so Rin let himself stay behind little by little, wishing he'd meet with his friends as soon as he could. Still, he wasn't sure if that would ever be possible.

A sudden light glistened, followed by a flying bullet and so their tense equilibrium was ripped apart.

More shots resounded, mixed with the noise of metal clashing against guns.

Rin was fearful for his life but he also had to protect who he loved the most. No, no one else dear would be killed.

"G'luck, kid…" the oldest male whispered to himself, closing his eyes for a second, "Keisuke, hurry!" He scolded the teary boy behind him.

"But Rin, he…!" _No! No more deaths, no more pain! Enough!_

"If we stay, Rin's efforts won't worth anything, run!"

Akira woke up halfway, intrigued with the turbulent sounds, his cloudy mind became clearer as his brain gathered information.

"Keisuke… put me down."

"You sure, Akira?"

"Yeah, we can run faster."

His ass hurt like hell yet he continued, wondering if he'd ever see Rin again as the fighting noises prevailed.

Soon they found the awaited exit, surprisingly clear of soldiers.

"What about Rin?" Keisuke stood still, beholding the tunnel behind him.

"He'll have to go on and find us later," the heavy smoker said with uncertainty. What if Rin… he didn't want to think about it now. "Just a little more and we'll be in the borderline."

"Right," Akira acknowledged.

"There are more people here…" the worker observed as he viewed the surroundings. Tents and improvised houses mixed with the barely existent vegetation. The people who apparently lived there looked very poor as some kids, wrapped in over-patched clothes, ran barefooted.

"Akira, you sure you're okay? You've been limping for a while now…"

"It's your fault, idiot."

"Hey! We've got newcomers!" Someone mocked behind the trio.

"Don't look back and keep walking," Akira commanded, followed by his lover's inquiring, "Who're those? Soldiers?", "Civilians. Just ignore them and keep going.", "Right," Keisuke nodded silently, striding nearer to his lover in case something happened.

"'T's not nice to ignore others, yanno?" The same voice from before uttered, other steps joined theirs. "_I said_ don't ignore people when they talk to ya!"

Promptly foreseeing what would happen, Motomi took hold of his gun, not showing it though. "Go," he whispered.

"No way, we won't leave you! I don't want to lose anyone else!" Replied Keisuke.

"I don't intend to die that easily. Anyway, you go ahead. You'll know you're in the borderline when you see a fence. I'll meet'cha someday, kids."

"But-" a sad hand, quieted the worker, posing on his shoulder, "We have to go," Akira said, his usually inexpressive sapphires showing a glint of soreness.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as soon as the older male turned his back; the sound of piercing bullets and fighting, pained screams.

All they could do was run.

They didn't stand a chance against them. Akira had lost his knife and was hobbling; they were too exhausted to fight. Their legs moved on their own, lulled by an unknown force. Adrenaline? Perhaps.

Maybe their lives would cross again with Rin's and Motomi's.

Maybe they wouldn't.

As much as it was costing them, they had to move forward and leave those sounds behind. They had to reach Nikkoren.

"Akira…"

"Hn?"

"Whatever happens I'll be always be with you," a bronzed hand reached Akira's, squeezing it, "_Always_."

He didn't counter.

"I'm sorry for what happened. If I stood behind, Rin and Motomi would n-"

"Don't be stupid, you're the one I can't afford to lose," he paused for a second, "Rin and Motomi will be fine, they spent more time than us in Toshima, they're more experienced. They can handle it."

"Yeah," Keisuke smiled sweetly. Maybe Rin would be able to confess his feelings for Motomi whenever they meet. "We'll find them somehow," he concluded.

After walking for what seemed to be a long while, they finally found the fence Motomi told them about.

At last they were in Nikkoren. Hopefully this would be their new home.

"We did it, Akira," happy tears rolled down the tanned cheeks. "Hey!" the other protested when he felt his head pressed against Keisuke's chest. Nevertheless he let himself be firmly hugged by those familiar arms, giving in as well. Briefly kissing each other, they took a step further, striding to their new life, rebuilding it from ground zero.

They knew it would be hard but they also knew the other would be there. Always, until the end of times.

Because, after all, for who we love we're capable of anything.

For who we love, we do stupid, unthinkable things.

For who we love, we give our best.

For who we love, we grow stronger and taller. And suddenly hardships become slightly easier to bear. And the simple words 'I love you' are filled with meaning.

* * *

A/N's:

#1: I hope you enjoyed this and don't kill me if you think this is BAD for it's the first time I write for this fandom. -_-|l|

#2: I know, it took me forever to write this… I never took this long to write something. :x

Reviews and favourites are very much appreciated!

Peace ^_^\/


End file.
